Messages to the Death Note world
by EmilyBirthday
Summary: Send anything to any Death Note characters and they'll reply (:
1. INTRO (of darkness redness whiteness)

Hey it's Matt here! (no not the one from DN, it's just my nickname) I've been thinking of some ideas for a story and I've decided to do an "ask the Death Note characters" thing. So, basically, you just send in some questions and they'll answer. I know someone else is doing this at the moment and I'm NOT copying them. I'm going to be doing it a bit differently and hopefully you guys like it! Send in those questions!


	2. First questions!

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Matt! OH and just so you know if it's me saying something in the messages I'll write as "Mattipillar" and Matt will be Matt. I know there's only two people who have asked questions so far, but I got bored so here you go! Please send in some questions, the characters are all getting annoying hanging around here with nothing to do! Read on!**  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Death Note, no matter how much I wish I did. All I own here are my opinions.**_

DiAnna44: Lol okay...hmm... here are some- L, have you ever REMOTELY liked anybody?

L: I like many people, but if you are referring to the romantic nature of liking someone no. I have not. *cough cough*

Light: No one AT ALL comes to mind Lawlipop?

L: Don't call me that in public! *blushes* The answer to that question is a firm no.

DiAnna44: Light, what gave you the idea to have the toothpick at the very beginning to see if anybody's been in your room?

Light: It just came to me. I was trying to think of an easy, yet not obvious, way to tell if someone was in my bedroom and it just seemed to be the logical solution. When you have a mind as _advanced_ as mine genius ideas are unlimited.

DiAnna44: Misa, what do you like about Light the most (besides the fact that he's Kira)?

Misa: Oh Misa just loves everything about Light-kun! He's so hot, what's not to like. The only thing Misa doesn't like is how he doesn't pay attention to me. *pouts* He's always to busy "investigating" with L to come on dates with Misa!

DiAnna44: Matsuda, what were your exact thoughts as you shot Light in the end?

Matsu: Well, I was really upset that Light was Kira to be honest. It was just one of those moments where you just have to act. I believed Light the whole time he was with the Task Force and I was angry with him! I was also upset that everyone thought I was just a useless fool! I showed them though *beams proudly* and also... Near was just so cute I couldn't let Light kill him!

DiAnna44: L, why are you so AWESOME! (Fake Q, but still...:D)

L: I have been trying to figure out why I have so many fangirls who claim I am "awesome" or "hot" and it seems that I have reached a conclusion. I eat so much sugar that it attracts people. That is my only idea at the moment.

Mello: It's because he's too sexy for his shirt *whack* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Matt: You're an idiot, Mello. That's what it's for.

DiAnna44: Will wait to see what this story will bring! :3

Mattipillar: So will I! Thanks for being the first person to ask questions! Here have some digital cake! Okay so here's our next asker!

Vs002 to L:

I Think we may be related.  
P.S  
Have you tried using socks?

L: We may be, I actually had a large family. Do you have any reasons to suggest that? As for the socks... yes. It was the most uncomfortable day of my life and I don't recommend trying it.

Near: L, some people actually find it uncomfortable to not wear socks.

Mello: Yeah, the normal people wear socks. Myself included.

Mattipillar: Okay Mello, you are NOT the person I would consult for what's "normal"... no offense.

Vs002 to Kira:

Isn't it a crime to take the law in your own hands?

Light: It is. What I did was evil, but by giving up my own soul to create the perfect world I made my self a god. Letting your own soul become corrupted for the good of the world is the ultimate righteous act and that canceled out any 'evil' I may have done. I was god. God creates the rules and defines evil.

Misa: Light isn't evil! He's perfect!

Mattipillar: Yeah yeah whatever Misa we al know you're just a little biased. Thanks for asking them questions you were the second person to send in a question so here you go, have a telepathic chocolate bar! Thanks to both of you for participating! Now let's get some more questions sent in! Everyone who asks questions gets a free prize! (telepathically of course)


	3. oops

Hey guys (: so I didn't get enough reviews to really continue this... so unless this is the end of this story sadly. I do have another ask out right now, Questions for BB c: so go check that out, I'm going to be updating that in a few minutes (: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
